Shogatsu (plus) Kiss
by Lovely Spell
Summary: The perfect kiss shared at midnight.


Hi all! _This_ was the story I wanted to write when I ended up with Shogatsu instead! Here I've combined the two. I hope you like the drabble+fic as I've arranged it.

I don't own Naruto.

Enjoy

* * *

**Celebrating_ Shogatsu _in Maebashi, Sentai, Okayama or Osaka is no longer appealing.**

**Pounding mochi out in Nara and making _kagami mochi_ for the families is no longer enough.**

**Giving o_toshidama _with the family in Yamaguchi and seeing the children's eyes sparkle can't hold a candle.**

**Even listening to poets in Kagoshima and Yokohama write out their_ haiku_ and _renga_ celebrating _kakizome, hatsuyume, hatsumode _and _hatsuburo _isn't quite the same.**

**Games in Sapporo will never be as fun as the New Year's eve shared in Nagano many years ago.**

* * *

"Would you look at that sky?" Naruto asked Sasuke with a playful nudge. He leaned back on his palms on the grassy hilltop they were sitting at, like most of Nagano's residents, and nudged Sasuke with his shoulder again.

Sasuke chuckled. "I see it, Naruto. For the fifth time, I can see the stars, I can see the moon, I can see the nearly cloudless ink black canvas," he said, but couldn't help smiling as they sat side by side, their hands only just touching.

Naruto's grin settled to a happy smile. His pinky pressed down on Sasuke's until the other pulled it out and pressed on Naruto's in turn. Soon they were in a pinky fight while trying not to show it on their faces.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and pressed his entire hand over Naruto's with a smile on his face.

Their eyes met and Naruto turned his hand around, so they were holding hands for that second.

Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a slight squeeze before yanking it away at the next thing he heard.

"Hey you guys got here early!" Ino yelled out.

Sasuke startled out of the moment and stood up quickly. "Ino, you're here late," he corrected and gave her a hug, while Hinata walked up to Naruto and they also shared a hug and a brief kiss.

"Naruto," Hinata reprimanded as the other tried to deepen it.

"It's New Years!" Naruto claimed and stole another kiss.

Sasuke didn't roll his eyes like he wanted to. He stood by Ino's side and looked over her beautiful kimono. "It's wonderful," he said. "You look amazing," he complimented as he stood in his simple dark blue yukata with his family crest emblazoned on his back.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and complimented her the same. The white kimono with pale violet obi looked amazing. Naruto tugged at his own bright yukata and stood comfortably by her side when the first whistles were heard.

Sasuke looked up and watched as their ink black canvas was painted with colors splashing here and there as the rockets exploded.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and saw his bright wide smile. He was pointing here and there while his hand was tight about Hinata's. Sasuke didn't notice the same look of awe in Ino's face.

Hinata nodded along and tried to keep up as Naruto pointed at this one and that one in the sky.

Naruto paused as the entire sky lit up. It was time for the kiss. The kiss that would dictate how his year would go. The kiss that would shape his future year in romance. He turned slowly and met Sasuke's eyes for a second as Hinata turned expectantly to meet his. He looked down at her and smiled as he joined their lips. Her eyes closed and the kiss deepened.

Sasuke exhaled and kept calm as Ino turned her back on the other couple and brought her arms about his neck to pull him down for their kiss.

Sasuke hummed into the kiss and deepened it to last as long as it could. His partners eyes closed, while his were wide open and watching the blue ones across.

Naruto kissed Hinata and made it sweet and slow. He watched the emotions fly by Sasuke's eyes and didn't break the kiss hoping that the other would understand the kiss was meant for him.

Sasuke gravitated towards Naruto and the kiss was the most intense they'd ever had. Their eyes were focused entirely on each other unaware they'd both been pulling in the same direction.

Ino and Hinata grunted and pulled back. "Hey!" they both exclaimed and the magic was once again gone. "Watch where you're going!" Ino said and gave Sasuke a playful shove. "You knocked me into Hinata," she said and pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and brushed the hair from her face. "I'm sorry. Your lips are to blame," he said.

Hinata gave Naruto the same reprimanding look, but didn't say anything. She could tell and Naruto was a horrible liar.

"Sorry, Hinata," Naruto said belatedly.

Hinata shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry about," she said and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew what it was like to be apart from the one you loved. She tugged on Ino's sleeve and pulled her away from Sasuke's hold. "Ino, let's find a bathroom," she said.

Ino pouted and didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, but knew the girl-code well. "I'll be right back," she said to Sasuke and took off with her friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at the retreating backs of their girlfriends.

Naruto did the same and then looked back at Sasuke.

"Happy New Years," they both said and shared a quiet laugh and a nervous look a silence filled the air between them.

"The fireworks are nice," Sasuke said and turned back to look at them as he sat back down on the hill.

Naruto took a seat close to Sasuke and sighed. He didn't care anymore. He leaned his head on the other's shoulder and gave a small nod. "They are," he agreed.

Soon their girlfriends were back and they were once again apart.

Later that night while laying in bed they both touched their lips and closed their eyes to remember the moment when their eyes met and they came as close to a real kiss, a perfect kiss, as they would ever know.

* * *

**Because how can the fireworks in Tokyo now compare to your kiss?**

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed! Check out my profile for more fics and my joint account **DeviantCreatures** for more Naruto!

_Shogatsu - _Japanese New Year

_Kagami mochi - _Rice cake New year decoration

_Otoshidama -_ Gift money, trinkets usually for children

_Haiku -_ Type of poem

_Renga -_ Type of poem

_Kakizome -_ First writing

_Hatsuyume - _First dream_  
_

_Hatsumode - _First shrine visit_  
_

_Hatsuburo - _First bath_  
_


End file.
